Gary Lockwood
Gary Lockwood is the actor who played Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell in the second pilot for Star Trek: The Original Series, called . This is his only Star Trek appearance to date. Born as John Gary Yurosek, Lockwood broke into show business as a stunt man in 1957, but quickly moved to acting. He is probably best known for his role in the revered 1968 science fiction classic, , where he played "Dr. Frank Poole", the astronaut murdered by the HAL-9000 computer. His other feature film credits include Splendor in the Glass (1961), It Happened at the World's Fair (1963), and Firecreek (1968), the latter of which also featured fellow TOS guest stars Barbara Luna and Morgan Woodward. He went on to appear in such films as R.P.M. (1970, with Paul Winfield, John McLiam, Graham Jarvis, and Don Keefer), Stand Up and Be Counted (1972, with Michael Ansara and Madlyn Rhue), and Night of the Scarecrow (1995, with Stephen Root). From 1963 through 1964, Lockwood was the star of the television series called The Lieutenant, a show which, like Star Trek, was created by Gene Roddenberry. The show also had TOS actress and frequent TNG/DS9 guest Majel Barrett in the cast. Lockwood would later reunite with his Star Trek co-star William Shatner for an episode of T.J. Hooker, on which the Captain Kirk actor was starring (as were Richard Herd and James Darren). Despite his one-time guest appearance in the Trek franchise, Lockwood participated in the 1997 documentary Trekkies, which chronicles the impact of Star Trek on the US culture. Additional credits TV guest appearances * Bronco (1953, with Yvonne Craig) * Seaway (1965, with Star Trek pilot co-star Sally Kellerman) * , (1972, with Jason Evers) * the unsold TV pilot for Manhunter (1974, with Lenore Kasdorf and John Anderson) * The Six Million Dollar Man (1974, with William Schallert) * Police Story (1976, with Phillip Pine) * The Bionic Woman (1977, with Jeff Corey, Plasus from The Cloud Minders) * Macgyver (1988, with Bruce McGill) * Superboy (1988, with Salome Jens) * Dark Skies (1997, with Jeri Ryan, Tim Kelleher, Charley Lang, Conor O'Farrell, and Dennis Creaghan). TV movies * Earth II (1971, with Mariette Hartley) * The F.B.I. Story: The FBI Versus Alvin Karpis, Public Enemy Number One (1974, with Robert Foxworth, Harris Yulin, Lenore Kasdorf, Bill Zuckert, Whit Bissell, Arch Whiting, Dallas Mitchell, and James B. Sikking) * The Ghost of Flight 401 (1978, with Alan Oppenheimer, Byron Morrow, Eugene Roche, Allan Miller, and Mark L. Taylor) * The Incredible Journey of Doctor Meg Laurel (1979, with Brock Peters, Ray Young, and Gary Graham) * Top of the Hill (1980, with Adrienne Barbeau and Chuck Hicks) * Emergency Room (1983, with LeVar Burton, Warren Munson, John Vargas, Gary Faga, Biff Yeager, Michael Spound, and Gary Frank) * Half Nelson (1985, with Fred Williamson, Nicolas Surovy, and Dean Martin) * The Return of the Six-Million-Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman (1987, with William Campbell and Tom Schanley) Movies * The Magic Sword (1962, with Liam Sullivan) External link * * Photo of Gary Lockwood (shortly after his 70th birthday) Lockwood, Gary Lockwood, Gary de:Gary Lockwood es:Gary Lockwood fr:Gary Lockwood sv:Gary Lockwood